


We'll never be bonded by the same blood

by FannyE



Category: SKE48
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Pseudo-Incest, slight age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannyE/pseuds/FannyE
Summary: When Matsui Jurina’s father introduced her new girlfriend, Rena, to his daughter, he couldn’t know the consequences of his action.





	We'll never be bonded by the same blood

For Matsui Jurina, the perfection had a face, a beautiful and oval face, with a little mole on a cheek.

For Matsui Jurina, the perfection had an age, six years more than her.

For Matsui Jurina, the perfection had a name, and it was Rena.

* * *

 

She would have recognized that long raven hair everywhere, and she was sure. Like she was sure she would be able to distinguish that shy and shiny eyes above other thousand.

With so particular features, that official introduction by her father was totally useless.

-Jurina, this is Rena. We’re dating.-

For Matsui Jurina, the perfection died when she was 18 years old.

* * *

She surely knew Rena- Attending the same school, that covered the instruction from elementary school to high school, she had met the girl a lot of time during her rush through the hallways and she spent a lot of time looking dreaming at her during the lunch break and cheering for her during the shows of the drama club. Her graduation left a bitter taste in the mouth of the eighteen, that during the following years was able to find only her major: literature, like she expected.

The raven-hair girl next to her father, this she didn’t expect at all. Sure, Mr Matsui was quite young at the age of 42 and he had a certain charm (inherited by his daughter, according to her), but he wasn’t the ideal candidate for a 24 years old girl in her prime.

-She is going out with you for the money.-

She said coldly exiting from the room.

* * *

 

More days passed, more the pain inside Jurina’s chest increased- The hate, because it WAS hate, it couldn’t be anything else, regarding Rena was torturing her. She closed her eyes and she could touch with her hand the shy smiles that the older girl was giving her constantly, the hidden glances that were always on her when she was distracted, the red cheeks, the awkwardness  bad hidden every time Jun tried to kiss her in front of her daughter.

Every action was a dart, a thrill on her skin.

Who the hell she believed she was, that temptress? How she dare to even think to smile in such an adorable way, with her eyes half closed, when every breath was like a shot?

Here presence was unbearable.

-Is only a flirt, trust me. They’re going to break up within two months.-

Akane, her best friend, tried to comfort her, but Jurina only raised her eyes from the exercise and frowned, marking her exercise as wrong. The examinations were near, and she couldn’t afford to let her get distracted by the umpteenth slut her father brought home.

* * *

 

-For what reason you have ever thought of  intrude in my life, Rena-chan?-

In that honorific there wasn’t any trace of affection, only contempt and devaluation. She would never give her the respect that the woman, or better, her father, required.

-I’m free to go anywhere and with anyone I want once I’ll graduate, and it won’t be the first baby my father brings here to stop me. I’ll go to Tokyo, that you’ll like it or not.-

She had what she wanted, so where was the happiness? Why she wasn’t able to enjoy the view of Rena crying in front of her? Was the guiltiness that blocked her, the regret to have so much criticized her authority that prevented her from exulting or was more?

-Jurina.. don’t go… don’t leave me alone…-

But she wasn’t able to hear the words of the woman. She had already left the room slamming the door.

* * *

 

-You must postpone your departure. We have to talk.-

“We have to talk” Nothing is scarier than this sentence.

-Rena and I want to get married.-

A thud, then nothing.

* * *

 

The truth is an icy shower, that opens your eyes but penetrates into your bones causing violent thrills.

In the silence of her room, only some very bad concealed sobs and regulars breaths were audible.

Jurina was able to sense a presence next to her bed, but in the darkness of her warm covers and her blurry vision was difficult to distinguish the reality from the projection of her imagination.

-The ceremony must already be over, you can stop faking now.-

Akane’s voice was low and husky, unlike her usually shrill one.

Only her father could have called her, the eighteen years old thought. She could have been willing to eat spikes and walk on hot embers, but not to take part in that farce that they called marriage. It only took her to see herself reflected in the mirror the week before the ceremony to understand that an excuse wasn’t needed. The red swollen eyes, the hollow cheeks and the never ending nausea reveled themselves as the perfect allies to display as a so intense illness to confine her to the bed.

The real problem was that it wasn’t an excuse, but she was really ill.

She re-emerged from the covers that had been enveloping her body for a while and she curled up in a fetal position with her back in front of Churi.

-Jurina-san, I know you hate her, but all this will come to an end when will move to Tokyo. It will pass, I know it.-

-You don’t know anything.-

The worlds flown out her mouth with an uncommon calm. She turned to her friend and placed some pillows against her back sustain herself and to have her intense stare glued to the scared and uncertain ones of the girl.

-It’s because I don’t hate her that I can’t find my peace.-

The awareness of loving Rena, of having always loved her and lost her, that was her icy shower.

-Help me to move on, Churi.-

She whispered posing lascivious kisses on her neck. A little bit of warmth would have been enough to warm her bones, or so she thought.

* * *

 

-Rena is changed, is more close and even less demonstrative than before.-

Seated in her new kitchen in Tokyo, Jurina held her telephone far from her ear. The morning didn’t start in the right way with the umpteenth argument with Akane, and surely listening to her father’s complains about her new wife only after three months of marriage wasn’t bringing any improvement to her day.

-It’s difficult to relate to a baby, you know.-

A jibe. Jurina almost smiled at herself for the irony of her words.

-This is the reason why I ask for your help. Come back home for a while, get along with her. Talk to her. Maybe with you she’ll open more.-

-I’ve some exam, college is more difficult than high school and I can’t lose any time. It’s up to you, she isn’t my wife.-

Unfortunately.

* * *

 

-Jurina, it’s me, Rena. If you are there, please, answer.-

Only the strict glare of her lover stopped her from answering her phone. The needs in her voice woke up her drowsed senses in that Sunday morning filling her up with adrenaline.

Rena, always Rena.

Every time she felt able to forget about her, she came back to occupy her mind; less she wanted to see her, more she felt the urge to leave everything behind and came back to her.

-Maybe you’re not home… It’s Sunday, after all. Maybe you’re out with your… friend… Call me as soon as possible… Bye.-

The hand of the young girl was ready to reach the phone when a soft caress on her naked arm stopped her actions.

-Well? It only needs her voice to wake you up? Let’s use this energy in a more useful way!-

Whispered Akane before kissing her.

Even if her lover’s company was delightful, Jurina couldn’t stop thinking about the husky voice of the older woman.

* * *

 

Rena was sterile. She wasn’t able to have children.

The doctor’s verdict was clear.

A tragedy dropped on that particular family but it had less victims than someone could have ever guessed.

Around the ebony table, her father was silent, the head  was bent and the forehead was posed on the knuckles, the shoulders were shaken by tremors.

On his right, Rena turned her glare nervously from her husband to the girl seated by his side. Her expression seemed sorry, but she wasn’t showing the same desperation of her husband.

On the contrary, her eyes shew a reassured shade every time they posed on Jurina.

Her, on particular, was the most tranquil. The only think that bothered her of that situation was  the tense atmosphere that was possible to breath in that room.

-There is a positive thing in this mess. We’ll never be bonded by the same blood.-

She whispered to Rena, careful to not let her father catch their conversation.

More than the umpteenth affront to the woman, it seemed more a reassurance for herself.

At last the girl whom she loved so hopelessly wasn’t blood related to her, bringing more sins on her conscience.

* * *

 

-You should go, and I’m deadly serious.-

-Churi, nope. I won’t spend two weeks being a Cupid for a couple in crisis. I’ve already enough problems.-

How could Akane herself, that knew better that anyone the complexity of her feelings toward Rena,  suggest her to accept  the proposal of a three persons holiday for her nineteen’s birthday, a front for a trip whose only meaning the reconciliation of a troubled couple with her as mediator. She wasn’t stupid, she couldn’t find others solutions for an improvised trip a month after her real birth’s date.

-We know too well who is the real cause of your problems, honey. And if this holiday will be useful to resolve them, I’ll be the happiest person of the world.-

-Tell me, you only want me out of there to have the house free.- she joked mischievously poking her side.

-It could be right.-

Tweeted the friend smiling cleverly.

Fixing the situation between her best friend and Rena was her principal goal, but the possibility to have the possibility to organize a private party with a certain Airi seemed alluring.

* * *

 

Jurina started to regret to have left the exact moment she saw Rena exiting from the bathing-hut of their resort.

With her long, black hair blowing in the wind, sunglasses put on and the colorful bikini that embraced her modest curves, the woman looked like a model on a cover. Or even better.

A fire burned up in the nineteen girl warming her skin more than the lukewarm sun of April that shone on the beach in that moment.

-I’d never think you would came with me without Jun, you know. That man is so lazy, unlike you.-

-Are you joking? I’d never missed such an amazing view!-

..She didn’t say that aloud, right? Geez, Rena’s red cheeks spoke for her. And her predatory gaze reflected in the sunglasses of the woman wasn’t making the things easy for her.

-I’ve never seen a sea so beautiful!-

She added quickly turning on her heels.

Yes, she was regretting it so much.

 

* * *

_She remembered the reason why she fell in love at the first sight with the girl. Her gaze conquered her, sweet and confident as the smile she gave to her after helping her to pick a book from the floor. Many years had passed, but her feelings didn’t seem less intense, actually they became more pressing and overwhelming. She bit her lip absentmindedly thinking about what they could have never been._

 

* * *

_Rena, don’t do this to me. Don’t bite your lips in that way. You makes things harder._

She thought observing the distracted gesture of the girl laid on the cot next to her.

-I’m going to refresh my ideas, stay here. I’ll be back soon.-

The warm water of the deserted beach would have clean her dirty thoughts, or so she hoped.

 

 

 

-What is the real nature of your relationship with that Akane? She seems a bit old to be your former classmate.-

Jurina almost chocked when she eared that question. She opened her eyes wide and looked at the woman, noticing a uncertain flash in her eyes.

-She was my private tutor. Now we are only good friends but… you can say that she still help me when I’m having difficulties.-

She wasn’t lying. Their relationship was strictly physical, because Churi was very well aware of her feelings toward Rena and the young girl suspected a certain affinity between her best friend and a coworker.

She felt Rena’s eyes scrutinize her carefully and noticed that the features of  her face were slowly relaxing.

-If you’re afraid that I like girls, you can stay calm. I know you already belong to my lovely daddy.-

She commented to reduce the discomfort that the curious gaze of the girl was bringing to her.

Maybe she went too far this time, because from Rena’s eyes were gushing hot tears.

-Rena-chan? Are you okay?-

She asked hesitant seating on her cot. She placed an hand on the shaking one of the girl and with the other she caressed her cheek to dry it.

-I didn’t intend to offe..-

Two moist lips interrupted the sentence she was saying. Rena was kissing her, and the whole world around her stopped.

If Rena hadn’t broken the kiss, she would have been happily dead on that beach.

-It’s better for me to go, Jun could be worrying.-

This time Jurina caught her lips in a warm kiss.

-I’ll not let you flee. Now it’s time for explanations.-

 

 

 

-You’ve always been right. I’ve never loved your father, but it wasn’t the money the real reason behind our marriage. It was you.-

_What?_

She couldn’t believe it. She wanted to look at her eyes to try to understand her real intentions, but Rena kept her gaze low, focused on her hand that was playing with the fingers of the younger girl.

-I’ve always been looking at you from the side. I’ve fallen in love with your eyes at first sight, The day of my graduation… I wanted to declare my feelings to you, but it was all so… wrong. We were so young, and both girls… And an age gap of six year was heavy.-

-And so you hooked up with a middle aged man.-

To the salty consideration of the girl, she had to nod.

-Between a man and a woman is different, the society says so. And you resemble him so much. He has your stubbornness, the same proud and confident eyes. He reminded me of you, so I accepted hi s courtship. But I had no idea he was your father, believe me. When he introduced us, I just wanted to disappear.

Destiny is cruel. When I finally believed to be free from the memories of you, it brought us back together. I’d understood I would never be able to part from you, never. The fierce glare you gave me that day woke up my feelings.

-…If what you says is true, then why have you married him?-

-Weren’t you paying attention?.

She asked shaking her head.

-You were going away from me again, and I couldn’t accept it. I though… I thought that accepting his proposal you would have been with us a little more, that living under the same roof would have helped you to accept my presence allowing me to look at you closely. But I was wrong.-

A sob stopped her speech signalizing the beginning of a new copious weeping. This time Jurina didn’t intervened.

-When the gynecologist declared my infertility, a feel of guiltiness for my happiness has been hunting me for weeks. With my marriage already broken and your absence, I really couldn’t bear anything anymore.   _We’ll never be bonded by the same blood._ Your words gave me an handhold, the guiltiness of been in love with the daughter of my husband was lighter. You believe that this trip was organized to save my marriage… but you’re wrong, it’s for save me. Another day alone in that house without you and I’d gone crazy.-

Jurina kept quiet, trying to assimilate all that information and give them a logical form.

-I’m a monster, I know. But I don’t want your love, neither your pity.-

At the new attempt of the woman to stand up, Jurina decided to act. She held her wrist end she laid her down, blocking her thin body with hers-

-Don’t you dare to escape. I’ll never let you go after what you said.-

She exclaimed strictly. She raised her hand and she posed it on the woman’s face, caressing sweetly the red cheek.

-You’ll never have my pity. And my love has been yours for aged.-

Even before she could have been able to realize the shock on Rena’s face, Jurina bent down and kissed her aggressively, releasing the frustration she pent up in the previous months.

Otherwise Rena, who didn’t know if she was more happy or confused from that situation, let herself drown in the embrace and crossed her arms behind the young girl neck, increasing their union.

The younger Matsui started to place soft kisses on the lips, forehead, cheeks and nose without ceasing the eyes’ contact with the lovely gaze of the shaking woman under her. Possessed by a vortex of infernal passion, she continued to kiss her long neck caressing the milky skin with her canines before biting her.

-Juri… Jurina, stop it! Jun will notice them!-

-Don’t worry, with a concealer and two days the marks will be gone. But not me. I think you’ll have to bear me for very long!-

She continued to mark her pale skin with ravenous bites, like a beast that hadn’t eaten for a long time. The neck, the collarbone and the chest weren’t spared by her passion.

With a quick gesture of her hand she untied the upper part of her swimsuit and began to torture her nipples, before covering them with her soft lips.

The moans coming from the unsteady woman under her were music to her ears, a sweet melody that was upsetting her heart and another part a little lower.

She stopped her manifestation of affect when a strong hold pulled her hairs and forced her to rise her head to look at Rena, who had pure love and frustration melted together in her eyes. With their lips perfectly united, almost glued, they consumed their first act of love on that cob, with the sea as only witness of their union.

 

 

 

-What are we going to do from now on, Rena?-

-I want to ask the divorce from your father, so for now I have to find a place where I can live.-

Jurina placed a tender kiss on her lips, curling her hairs with a finger.

-Come to Tokyo with me! Churi won’t complain if we explain the situation!-

-I would not be so sure, dear.-

Rena laughed amused, closing her eyes.

* * *

 

-Happy anniversary, Jurina-

-Happy anniversary, Rena!-

Whispered the woman hugging her lover’s back before holding her left hand  and kissing the golden stripe that enveloped her ring finger.

* * *

 

For Matsui Jurina, the perfection was in the warmth of a morning hug.

For Matsui Jurina, the perfection had two eyes full of love.

For Matsui Jurina, the perfection was as alive as ever even after thirty years.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so, I've written this fic like 3 years ago and this is the reason why the ages seem a bit confusing  
> Also, English isn't my first languages so if you find any errors, you are free to let me know!


End file.
